


The Institute (Short Version)

by msruchita



Series: The Institute [1]
Category: Destroyer (2018), Gossip Girl, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), The Bronze (2015), The Covenant (2006), The Martian (2015), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Too many characters, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: This was a rather brilliant, allergy-induced haze of a prompt that I received from my Tumblr Mom @thesaltyduchess , ‘A college you don’t remember applying for but you’re there none the less. All the professors are Sebastian Stan characters’.





	The Institute (Short Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also known as, something I wrote really fast, so if there any loopholes, i’m sorry!! Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and/or comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

*

Dear Ms. Y/N L/N,

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to The Institute of Bucharest. We look forward to hearing your reply soon.

 

Best Regards

Dean Carter Baizen

*

‘I do not ever remember applying to this school. When did I-‘, your question was cut short by your father whisking the acceptance letter out of your hand to read the contents, muttering to himself excitedly.

 

‘Congrats muffin, this is a great school. Let’s go see flight tickets.’ Ruffling your hair, he strode out whistling a tune.

 

You stared in shock at his retreating back. Just what was happening here?!

 

2 weeks later

 

Admittedly, the school was impressive as well as private and very expensive, and yet you were shocked they accepted you, and the Dean insisted on meeting you personally. You had only ever heard he was an enigma, but women flocked around him like he was the next best thing to sliced bread.

 

The institute once a formidable fortress, had been turned into a historical monument hosting over 5,000 students, each handpicked and selected according to grades, potential majors and personality.

 

You were still reeling from the fact that this very posh school of extremely drop dead gorgeous faculty members as you eyed one of the professors gently talking to a shaking, quivering rabbit.

 

Tanned, clad in only a tank top, when you tentatively reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, the muscles rippled under your fingertips. He stood and turned around, an easy smile on his face as the breath whooshed out of you. Tall, lean and ripped, you could make out the rivulets of sweat running down his very impressive abs as the tank clung to his body like second skin.

 

‘Forgive me, didn’t see you there. I’m Hal Carter, Veterinarian Science. You are?’

 

Struggling to look away from his amazing jawline that you had the strangest urge to taste, you mumbled out intelligibly. ‘Oh, ummmynameisY/N.’

 

His gaze softened looking at you clutching the Welcome guide that was an enormous, 1000 page book of everything to know about the institute. He also couldn’t help thinking how you were easy on the eyes, thigh high stockings, even if you were wearing overalls with boots and a simple off shoulder white top.

 

‘Hey, it’s okay, breathe. Not gonna bite you, _unless you ask’,_ he thought slightly darkly as you took a breath, thrusting your chest out with its curves on display.

 

‘My name’s Y/N, sorry, a bit of a mess. I didn’t think I would be accepted.’ You struggled to compose yourself, as you swore those metal-blue went a shade darker as you spoke.

 

‘Why don’t I introduce you to everyone? Just come with me.’ Hal smiled sweetly at you, he desperately hoped, you would choose him but competition was a tough crowd.

 

Entering the building you gawked as he led you down the archaic hallways with it’s stone etchings till you came to a ballroom of sorts except the plaque beside the double gilded door read ‘Teachers Lounge’.

 

Entering inside, you could see almost 15 large offices, each done up differently as you walked to the back, his hand gently steering you ahead, a warm weight on your shoulder as you swallowed the butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

 

Seated around a table, while some stood, were some of the most beautiful men you had ever laid eyes on. ‘Are you all models? Did I die?’

 

You blurted out without thinking as all eyes zeroed in on you; your blush spoke volumes as it went from a soft pink to glaring red. Dipping your head low, you missed the soft growls from some of them at the stance, as Hal moved in front of you almost protectively.

 

‘This is Y/N, she’s a first year. She’s still deciding her major and I thought why not she meet her professors for the next 2 years.’ There was a slight warning in his voice for them to take it easy and not fuck it up.

 

There was a sigh as one of the the youngest of the group stood up to grin at you. He had an almost devilish air about him as he cocked his head to one side, chocolate hair with streaks of caramel expertly coiffed back with just the right amount of gel bringing attention to the slight chaos reflected in his eyes.

 

‘Lance Tucker, though they have different nicknames for me here. You have very tense shoulders, and your right calf is bigger than the left, plus your breasts are not symmetrical.’ His gum snapped in his mouth as he spoke, and you wanted to suck the cocky grin of his smug face as he flicked his eyebrows upwards.

 

Frowning slightly as you held back from covering yourself, you stared at him. ‘You’re a teacher here? I didn’t know only good looks and no brains existed.’

 

There was a round of sniggers as his grin faded slightly, so you were a feisty one. ‘I teach Physiology, a science you would not be able to perfect even if you studied for years, okay princess?’

 

Another one moved from his perch next to the counter, ‘Okay Lance, because that’s much more fascinating than space. Hey sweetheart, just ignore him. Dr Chris Beck, Astronomy & Planetary Science.’

 

Your eyes widened as you took him in, as he looked at you, holding his hand out. ‘Dr Chris Beck?! Hi, I’m a super huge fan of your work! I was not aware you teach.’

 

Chris turned to give a smug grin at the other Chris and Chase. Though he had on a fluffy cream sweater, with his traditional jeans, he still had it to impress. Chase rolled his eyes, smoothly stepping in front of Chris to give a hug to you.

 

‘Are you a student?’

 

He smirked, ‘Nah, I’m Chase Collins. What’s your name, pretty?’

 

Chase Collins was nothing what you expected. He was a genius Theologist, having written several studies on Ancient Tibetan Runes as well as debunking the Salem witch Trials. But, he was just so young, there was a cockiness in his eyes that could have rivalled Lance’s but there was a certain darkness to them.

 

Not to mention his lashes were so long, they made the blue of his eyes pop like aquamarine. You nearly stepped in closer to take a deeper look when he dropped a kiss on your cheek causing you to stumble back as something cold held you still.

 

Looking over your shoulder, a rather intimidating glare met your gaze, as he steadied you before turning that glare on the younger man. ‘Chase, we do not attempt to seduce our students.’

 

Lance grumbled under his breath, ‘Not when Bucky Barnes just has to flash that metal arms, and all the pants drop willingly.’ He winked at you as he sauntered off before the ex-sergeant decided to skin off his gold.

 

Turning around, you smiled at the stoic man, as he rubbed his metal arm sheepishly against his flesh side. ‘Professor James Barnes, your Poetry and Prose module was the first I signed up for. Heard it’s really popular so I was really glad I got a place.’

 

Bucky gazed at the small female in front of him, his metal arm registering your soft heat as he willed himself to nod and give you a small smile. Even he knew Carter must have intentionally made sure you got a place. That man had an agenda for everything.

 

‘Have you met Chris Destroyer, our Weapons specialist? You should consider signing up for that module. We will be discussing Action scenes quite a bit for this term.’

 

The man that came in front of you intimidated and turned you on far more than you cared to admit as another man stepped beside him, plucking at his suspenders slightly. His hair was shave close to his head, and he had a full beard situation going on that had you almost whimpering for a feel of thot beard between your legs.

 

Composing yourself enough to not squeezes your legs shut, you shook his hand, eyeing the loose beige sweater he wore, imagining the sinewy muscles bunching as he ate you out. His eyes darkened considerably when you bit your lip, peeking up at him beneath your lashes.

 

The man in the suspenders was another ball game altogether. Extremely charming and sweet, Charles Blackwood, hung on to your every word but his eyes spoke a different story. They were almost blank, as if waiting for his prey to make a move. He taught Forensic Science or How to pull off a successful murder, as everyone referred to his class. The moment you turned around, he whipped out his straight razor to run his tongue over it.

 

You were delicious. He would have you.

 

The tension in the room could have been cut by a knife as every man stared at you, wondering who would make the first move when there was a soft rustle and everyone looked up.

 

This man was different; he was in another league entirely and you didn’t miss the way James’s hand tightened briefly, the metal plates shifting and Charles and Chris’s face going stony. Elegant and sophisticated, he wore a simple silk purple shirt highlighting his eyes, tucked into black pants you were sure cost more than your laptop.

 

Walking straight to you, he lifted your hand, and kissed it. ‘Carter Baizen, the dean of this fine Institute. Did you enjoy your orientation?’

 

There was a shift as the gazes turned predatory and you could hear Hal locking the door. ‘Yes, what’s going on?’

 

There was a soft click as the buckle of your overalls were released by Chase’s nimble fingers, causing it to flop down exposing your off shoulder top. Carter trailed soft kisses down your bare shoulder as there was a small whine from Chris Beck as he adjusted himself, having sat down.

 

He had never been more relieved when there was a low growl from Chris destroyer as he yanked your top down, exposing your breasts. The cold air hit your breasts, your nipples pebbling as goosebumps erupted on your skin.

 

Bucky knelt down as Chris did the same, there was no warning as they sucked your nipples simultaneously, your moans echoing with the rest as they palmed themselves.

 

Chase sat down comfortably next to Chris, pulling his cock out, stroking it lightly as Hal pulled down the rest of your overalls, leaving you completely bare except for the socks and boots.

 

’Such a naughty girl, going bare. We’re going to have so much fun with you.’ Carter stroked your cheek before slapping it lightly, as he found you wet and throbbing.

 

He was really happy daddy didn’t have to know what he did with his inheritance or the business. Especially when such ripe fruit fell into his lap.


End file.
